


Компромисс

by dear_prudence



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_prudence/pseuds/dear_prudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный финал фильма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Компромисс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sweetheart Ksenia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sweetheart+Ksenia).



Путь в Афины долог и донельзя скучен. На лицах пассажиров первого класса — представителей влиятельнейших и богатейших семей мира — отчетливо проступают признаки вырождения. Опершись о перила террасы на верхней палубе лайнера «Элизиум», Том напряженно смотрит на прогуливающихся людей, не замечая, как яростно треплет волосы холодный ветер. Он напряженно прислушивается к самому себе, отчаянно щурится, вглядываясь в чужие черты. Тому хочется вернуть то щемящее чувство, что возникало в сердце, когда он был рядом с Дики Гринлифом. Испытать приступ томления, чуть сладковатого, чуть горчащего, как те ржаво-красные апельсины в лавке пасторального Монджибелло, где он был так счастлив. О нет, где все они — Том, Дики и Мардж — были счастливы. Пятна алой помады на губах пассажирок кажутся запекшейся кровью на весле, которым он убил Дики. Тонкие волосы мировых магнатов, подернутые серебром седины, ассоциируются с пенистыми гребнями волн Средиземного моря, безучастной могилы единственного наследника Герберта Гринлифа. И судорожно втянув ноздрями воздух, Рипли ощущает отнюдь не запах дорогого табака, но аромат лиловых глициний, увивших стены домов Бергамо, райского уголка в Ломбардии, куда Том никогда больше не вернется.

От наваждения его спасает Питер — терпеливый хранитель снов Рипли и молчаливый свидетель его кошмаров. Питер легко касается дрогнувшего плеча и поворачивает Тома к себе. Зовет вниз. До ужина осталось каких-то полчаса, лучше переодеться. Том притворяется, что слушает. Притворяется, что внимателен. Притворяется, что живет. А когда он вновь смотрит на Питера и во взгляде уже угадывается осмысленность, то встречает в глубоких серых глазах понимание. В каюте Питер листает партитуры, делает пометки карандашом. Несмотря на то, что в Афинах состоится далеко не первый его концерт, он нервничает, переживает, как мальчишка. Том закрывает тетрадь и вытягивает из пальцев плохо очиненный карандаш. Однако стоит только Питеру попытаться сесть, как Том останавливает его одним только властным движением, опуская ладонь меж сведенных лопаток. Он не осмелился бы ни на что подобное с Дики, не решился бы первым касаться его, принимать за него решения. Питер другой. Питер очарован Томом так сильно, заворожен им, испытывает чувства, доступные лишь наиболее впечатлительным натурам — натурам творческим. Рипли пьянит эта покорность, готовность поверить в любую небылицу, в любую сказку, которую он придумает. Питер мог раскусить его с легкостью, мог бы копнуть чуть глубже и раскрыть причину невроза Мардж, а вместе с ней и тайну исчезновения Дики Гринлифа. Однако Питер предпочитает блуждать в лабиринте грез, который любой здравомыслящий человек назвал бы банальным хитросплетением не самой умелой лжи.

— Закрой глаза, Питер, — негромко просит Рипли, и ему не нужно повторять дважды. Он и так знает, Питер его послушает, не станет задавать вопросов. Том порой думает, что спит, настолько нереальным ему кажется, что его слова кажутся кому-то важными, обладают весом. Странное, ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение. Спина Питера напрягается под ладонью, и, придя в себя, Рипли осторожно проводит подушечками пальцев по выступающим позвонкам, скрытым лазоревым кашемиром. Питер постоянно мерзнет, и потому даже мягкая европейская зима становится для него трагедией. Должно быть, именно так реагируют на приближение холодов хрупкие английские розы.

— У нас совсем нет времени, — шепчет Питер. Ресницы чуть дрожат, темные волосы сбились. Том пропускает несколько прядей меж пальцев. Сравнивать их с шелком было бы преступлением против изысканного вкуса, пошлостью, китчем, от которого Рипли успел отвык за время, проведенное среди золотой молодежи.

— Тихо, — говорит Том, накрывая широкой, нетипично широкой для пианиста ладонью чужой рот, заставляя мягкие губы сомкнуться.  
— Питер, ты даже думаешь громко. Не надо. Помнишь, мы говорили о прошлом, запертом в подвале? О том, как хочешь впустить туда кого-то, но не можешь найти ключ? Питер, я... Питер... Тот ключ...  
Ладонь согревает чужое прерывистое дыхание. Сердце Питера выбивает неровное стаккато, но дышать почему-то становится тяжело Тому. Закрыв лицо руками, он отворачивается от Питера, вздрагивает, и страшная тайна рвет его изнутри, демоны бьются в дверь наглухо запертого подвала, лишь глухо бренчит проржавевший замок. В груди чересчур тесно, и Том приходит в себя только когда Питер обнимает его за плечи и укладывает рядом с собой. Питер никогда ни о чем не просит, не заставляет. Том довольно скоро осознает, как это важно для Питера — найти человека, которому он способен отдать всего себя. Засыпая, Рипли не чувствует на лбу по-отечески заботливый поцелуй. Единственное, что переполняет его, — то щемящее чувство, которое оставило его в момент, когда жизнь покинула бренное тело Дики Гринлифа.

Том искал его. Но, видимо, искал не там.

Ему снится очередной кошмар, в котором на верхней палубе он встречает Мередит и та зовет его чужим именем, именем свергнутого бога, именем закатившегося итальянского солнца. И уже после того, как сплетена новая паутина лжи, Тому приходится пожертвовать единственным шансом на то, чтобы впустить свет в свою жизнь, приходится убить Питера. Он кричит во сне, всхлипывает, размазывает по щекам слезы, не зная, что настоящий, живой Питер Смит-Кингсли стирает их легкими, почти невесомыми поцелуями, сражаясь с демонами Тома Рипли и привычно вставая на стражу чужого покоя. Питер верит, что однажды его усилия дадут плоды. И Том, словно физически неспособный открыться, таинственный и непознанный, однажды покажет ему истинного себя, как это сделал сам Питер, легко впустив Рипли в свою жизнь. В себя.

Когда Том просыпается, он избегает смотреть на Питера, сторонится его и словно выискивает среди людей кого-то. Но так и не находит, и напряженная складка меж его бровей куда-то исчезает. Остаток пути превращается в идиллию. Том просит разрешить завязывать Питеру галстук, и постепенно это превращается в рутинный ритуал. В Афинах, перед концертом он затягивает шелковую петлю особенно туго и долго извиняется, густо краснея. Питер успокаивает его: он понимает, что Том не со зла, понимает, что очень тяжело отвыкнуть убивать, если попробовал хоть раз. Впрочем, этих слов он не произносит, продолжая играть по правилам Тома. И однажды его старания оказываются вознаграждены.

В Ментоне, где они проводят первую весну вместе, Том застегивает на шее Питера длинную цепочку. Изящный золотой ключ обжигает холодом кожу, но Питер быстро привыкает. Рипли хочет что-то сказать, однако Питер подносит к его губам указательный палец. Тому не нужно подтверждать свою любовь, Питер и без того догадывается о ней. Священный трепет охватывает их обоих, парализуя.

Этой ночью Питер Смит-Кингсли впервые засыпает, твердо зная, что встретит новый рассвет.

Этой ночью Том Рипли впервые засыпает, твердо зная, что его любят не за что-то, а вопреки.

Именно так, как и надлежит любить в этом мире.


End file.
